You are my favorite DESCONTINUADO
by Sara.C.Hound
Summary: AU Slash Humanizados, Daffy es un chico al que le encanta leer, sobre todo libros de terror, su familia se muda por problemas económicos y ahora en su primer día de clases conoce a Bugs, un chico bastante principesco, popular entre todo el grupo femenino, quien le dice que lo ama en el primer momento, ¿a qué viene eso?, ¿quién es él?, ¿Daffy corresponderá a sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo Daffy Dodgers y soy un chico un tanto introvertido, me gusta el deporte y el Rock clásico, soy un fanático de las historias de lo paranormal y de terror, me encanta leer pero sin duda los libros que más amo son de la escritora Darside Black, en realidad nunca se ha sabido si es un chico o una chica, o quizás un adulto, pero estoy seguro de que es una chica por la manera en que escribe y cómo en cada frase se escucha la historia de una joven poderosa y radiante con un toque coqueto

Aquí es donde empieza mi historia, mis padres han decidido mudarnos a la ciudad de los ángeles por un trabajo que mi padre consiguió, está emocionado por ello, dice que con ese nuevo trabajo podrá ganar el dinero suficiente para mantenernos, es cierto, olvide contar ese pequeño detalle… somos pobres, en parte es porque nos quedamos en bancarrota pero sí, somos pobres ahora

\- Daffy levántate cariño, llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clases – llamó mi mama desde la cocina

\- ¡voy mama! – le grite lo suficientemente alto para que me alcanzara a escuchar, casi me olvidaba de eso, tengo que empezar clases hoy en el nuevo instituto pero estoy algo nervioso, ¿serán amigables mis nuevos compañeros?

Se arregló con rapidez y tomó su mochila para bajar las escaleras, el uniforme de ese colegio era llamativo, una chaqueta de negro y por debajo una camisa manga larga con una corbata, era algo ajustado pero quedaba bien, tenía estilo, el pantalón era el típico de color negro (N/A: me dio flojera dar detalles del traje, pero imagínenselo tipo anime o algo así :P)

\- me voy a la secundaria mama – tome la manija de la puerta y fui a fuera, no sin antes escuchar un "ten cuidado" de mi madre, los siguientes días serán algo más complicados ya que papa se levanta temprano para trabajar y llega muy tarde para dormir, se le nota cansado – hoy será un buen día – con ánimos fui al metro y monté al tren

No vi asientos por lo que tuve que seguir de pie tomando el acero de arriba, el tren se detuvo en la siguiente parada para dejar subir a unas cuantas personas, entre ellos una chica con el mismo uniforme que yo, las faldas eran algo cortas pude notar, me sorprendí bastante cuando esa chica me miró por un momento

\- ¿vas a la secundaria Looney? – escuche su voz dirigiéndose a mí

\- sí… hmm… soy nuevo – le respondí algo nervioso, no solía hablarle a nadie antes

\- ¿nuevo?, ¡qué alegría!, espero y te guste la secundaria, mi nombre es Lola, es un placer conocerte – extiende su mano derecha hacia mí esperando a que la estrechara, lo cual hice para ser cortes

\- yo soy Daffy Dodgers, es un gusto conocerla – le sonreí, vaya, me estaba saliendo bien todo, el primer día y ya conocí a alguien, encontré un dólar y me gane una cena gratis con un cupón que me cayó en la cara, debe ser mi día de suerte

El tren se detuvo en nuestro destino, ambos bajamos y platicamos un poco del otro, era una chica muy divertida, amable y muy linda en verdad

\- llegamos – se puso en frente de mí y estiro los brazos para que viera la entrada de mi nueva secundaria, era grande y hermosa, demasiado debería decir, era de mucho lujos – ¿qué te parece?, lindo ¿no?-

\- ¿lindo?, parece una de esas escuelas para millonarios que aparecen en la películas, ¡es fantástico! – ella rió al escucharme decir eso – casi lo olvido… ¿puedes llevarme a la dirección?, es que no conozco el lugar-

\- ¡claro! – Tomó mi mano y me jaloneo hasta el lugar – aquí es… bueno, espero verte pronto, tengo que ir a mi clase, nos vemos – se despidió corriendo mientras yo hacía lo mismo en frente de esa puerta gigantesca

\- adiós… bueno, vamos allá – abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el director y el profesor que al parecer me daría clases

 **En el salón de Lola**

Todos hacían desastre por doquier, estaba el grupo de chicos que hacían bromas entre ellos, aquellos que competían con todos, unos que otros más tranquilos, aquellos que lanzaban papeles alrededor del salón como si fuera una pelota, etc

\- ¿supieron que Bugs ha alcanzado un nuevo record en popularidad? – pregunta emocionada una chica de cabello marrón lacio y ojos polvoreados de cobre

\- era de esperarse Tina, Bugs es el chico más lindo del liceo – respondió Lola alegremente sacando algunas risillas de sus amigas, cuando sienten que la puerta es abierta todos se sientan desesperadamente en sus respectivos asientos

\- supongo que ya estaban así antes de que yo llegara, ¿no? – pregunto dudoso el profesor entrando a la clase con su mirada fija en los estudiantes

\- claro profesor Wiles, ninguno se ha movido de su puesto, ¿verdad chicos? – respondió con una sonrisa un chico de cabello negro y piel bronceada recibiendo la afirmación de todo el grupo

\- eso espero Speedy – le miró algo desconfiado sacando una sonrisa incómoda del parte del joven – bueno chicos, les tengo una sorpresa, hoy se nos unirá un nuevo compañero, pasa y preséntate – llamo a la puerta, todos se fijaron en el chico que entro con normalidad, Lola se quedó sorprendida al ver entrar al chico y de cierta forma se alegro

\- soy Daffy Dodgers tengo 16 años y me acabo de mudar, un gusto conocerlos – saludo sin tomarle importancia, o eso simulaba cuando en verdad estaba asustado de que no le aceptaran

\- ¡Daffy! – saludo con alegría

\- Lola – sonrió al verla allí, era agradable ver a alguien como ella cuando eres recién llegado

\- bien, como parece que ya se conocen puedes sentarte en el asiento disponible al lado de ella, Lola, si eres tan amable de enseñarle a tu nuevo compañero el instituto durante receso estaré muy agradecido – no falto para ver una sonrisa en la chica complacida

\- ¡claro profesor!, ven aquí Daffy – el chico no se hizo el rogar y fue directo hasta su asiento – que gusto que tocaras en mi salón, ¿será el destino?-

\- quizás sea mi día de suerte – devolvió la sonrisa complacido de su gran día

La hora de clase pasó bastante rápido, el profesor dio su clase y quedo unos minutos para que todos se acostumbraran al nuevo estudiante, Daffy estaba agradecido de que todos ellos fueran amables, conoció a tantas personas, entre ellos estaba Speedy, Porky, Sylvestre, Tina, Melissa, Elmer, Penelope, y muchos más

[Sonido del timbre]

\- ¡vamos Daffy, te enseñare todo!-

\- voy… wahh! – intentó tomar su bolso pero fue jalado con fuerza

Fueron a la cafetería, al estadio, a la biblioteca, a los baños, ¡a todo!, lo más sorprendente era que allí todo era exageradamente grande

\- ¿y que te pareció? – le encantaba escuchar a la gente decir que su colegio era sorprendente

\- ¿tengo que repetirlo?, ¡es fantástico todo esto! – Dio una pequeña vuelta simulando encantarle – nunca pensé estudiar en un lugar como este, es el paraíso para mí – camina de reversa para ver el rostro de su nueva amiga mientras hablaba notando su sonrisa

\- lo es, ¿verdad?, y todavía no has visto todo – levanto su dedo confiada de que se sorprendería, lo cual logró

\- ¿hay más?, Wuoh! – Tropezó con alguien sin querer y se voltea apenado – ¡l-lo siento, no fue mi intención, no estaba viendo! – dio una pequeña reverencia ante la persona frente a él sin fijarse en su rostro – _genial Daffy, tu primer día y ya te harás un enemigo, simplemente genial_ – se regañó a sí mismo

\- ah… n-no es verdad – escuchó la voz de su amiga sorprendida – ¡e-es Bugs! – termino por hablar emocionada, Daffy no entendía el porqué de su actuación y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un chico de cabello plateado y ojos azul intenso un poco más alto que él por centímetros

\- no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no fijarme – parece muy amable aunque su rostro siempre era tranquilo, Daffy sintió como de repente todas las miradas de las chicas que estaban allí se posaban sobre este sujeto como el centro de atención, no dudaba que fuera popular, incluso juraría ver un aura de caballero alrededor de él cuando se presentó, ¡pero que arrogante! – nunca te había visto por aquí antes, ¿eres nuevo?-

\- ¿ah? – se salió de sus pensamientos por un momento al escuchar que se dirigía con él, volteo a ver a su amiga solo para notar como sus ojos formaban unos corazones mientras sonreía atontada haciéndole suspirar levemente – sí, llegue hoy, soy Daffy Dodgers y mi amiga a mi lado es Lola, ella me estaba presentando el instituto… en serio lamento el tropiezo, tendré más cuidado, no quisiera molestarlo con eso otra vez-

\- no, no, no me molestó, no te preocupes – llevo su mano hacia su pecho e hizo una reverencia digna de un caballero – mi nombre es Bugs Bunny, gusto en conocerte Daffy – solo ese gesto fue suficiente para hacer que todas las chicas se derritieran con deleite

-… también – por alguna razón no le agradaba eso, es decir, nunca fue fan de las historias de caballeros y princesas y eso ya era demasiado exagerado por solo un chico

\- mucho gusto en conocerla también señorita Lola – tomó su mano con delicadeza y beso suavemente la mano de la chica mientras esta solo sonreía con nerviosismo

\- ¡e-el gusto es m-mío! – intentó parecer tranquila pero no funciono como esperó

\- bueno, no quiero ser grosero pero Lola y yo tenemos que hacer algo, hasta luego – agarra a la mencionada de los hombros y se la lleva casi a rastre

\- adiós… – se quedó viendo al lugar en que se fueron sin decir nada


	2. Chapter 2

**Con Daffy y Lola**

\- ¿por qué hiciste eso? – le grita molesta – ¿sabes cuánto había soñado porque este día llegara?-

\- lo siento, pero todavía tenemos que ver lo que falta, ¿recuerdas? – su sonrisa se había ido, estaba cansado de que siempre las chicas se fijen en un solo sujeto tan desesperadamente como si no hubieran más en el mundo

Lola bufó molesta aun pero se resignó a hacer lo que empezó y dio un pequeño suspiro para calmarse – está bien… perdona si fui un poco ruda… ¡vamos!, quiero que veas los clubes que hay – parece animarse nuevamente y lo toma jaloneando su mano otra vez

\- ¿hay clubes?, ¡genial!, eso sí lo quiero ver-

[Club de baloncesto]

\- ¡Wow!, así que hay canchas para diferentes deportes, eso es impresionante – Dodgers miraba con asombro el enorme estadio de baloncesto que era el club

\- ¡bienvenidos!, ¿eres nuevo?, que interesante, dime, ¿quieres unirte al club?, nosotros el club de baloncesto de la secundaria Looney siempre aceptamos a nuevos integrantes – les recibe con una gran sonrisa uno de los participantes del club

– definitivamente me gustaría ingresar, ¿cierto Lola? – sin embargo no recibió respuesta de su compañera, que raro – ¿Lola? – voltea la mirada hacia ella notando que andaba ida, sorprendida, impactada, ¿cómo debería decirlo mejor?, como si hubiera visto un fantasma – ¿qué sucede?-

Ella solo apunta a lo que veía sin quitar su mirada, Daffy mira su dedo y se dispone a ver que le tenía tan sorprendida y pudo ver como el chico de cabellera plateada de hace un momento estaba tomando un balón y girándolo mientras hablaba con normalidad con los chicos del club

\- ¿juega baloncesto? – pregunto con total normalidad mirándola a ella, al menos eso era algo bueno para ser amigos

\- él nunca… había aceptado entrar a un club antes – todavía parecía sorprendida

\- ¿en serio?, ¿entonces por qué está aquí? – volvió a mirar al chico ahora intrigado en lo que sucedía

\- n-no lo sé… esto es… completamente inesperado – tomo sus manos y las llevó a su mejilla suspirando alegre – tal vez piense en unirme al club de porristas – corazones volaban alrededor de ella como si fuera una pantalla de romance

\- bueno… todavía quedan más clubes ¿verdad?, sigamos – la jalo para que saliera con él a otra área

 **Con Bugs**

\- ¿entonces esto es baloncesto? – hablaba como si no conociera ese deporte

\- si… ahmm… ¿en serio piensas unirte? – todavía no podía creer que el chico más popular de la secundaria, Bugs Bunny, quisiera unirse a un club de deporte

\- claro – respondió con una sonrisa tranquila y sencilla

\- muy bien…eh… entonces aquí está el formulario de ingreso – le entregó los papeles y un bolígrafo los cuales lo tomó con formalidad

\- gracias – estaba a punto de firmar cuando ve que la persona que estaba observando se va jalando a la chica – lo siento, cambie de parecer, quizás después – se marcha dejando en duda a los chicos

\- está bien… – solo pudieron ver como se iba sin entender nada

 **Club de arte**

\- ¡esto es hermoso!, este lugar está pintado hasta en los techos, parece un club interesante – estaba a punto de hablar con la chica que tenía los papeles del club cuando siente un suspiro venir de atrás de él – Lola – la llama fastidiado de que siempre se detenga

\- lo siento es que… aún se me hace imposible no verlo sin desmayarme – esa respuesta le dio una clara idea de a qué se refería, Daffy miró a donde apuntaban los ojos de ella y lo vio otra vez, aquel sujeto estaba viendo los cuadros en las paredes con sumo interés – ¿por fin mis oraciones fueron escuchadas?, ¿será posible?, porque hoy debe ser mi día de suerte-

\- pensé que era el mío… bueno no importa, ¿podemos ir a otro lado?, todavía hay cosas que quiero ver – era cierto lo que decía, había más cosas que quería ver, pero también quería evitar a ese chico, no es que lo odiara, es solo que nunca se ha llevado bien con los niños bonitos, seguramente si le habla otra vez termine insultándolo

\- por supuesto – aunque dijera eso no movía ni un musculo para caminar así que de nuevo tuvo que jalonearla hasta la salida

 **Con Bugs**

El joven miró de reojo al dúo por un momento cuando siente que le llaman

\- ¿sí?, ¿quería hablar conmigo? – respondió mirando a la chica para ser cortes

\- ahmm… yo solo… quería saber si usted… digo, ¿si le gustaría unirse al club de arte? – estaba nerviosa y sus mejillas aumentaron de temperatura, ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos sin temblar, esta manera de actuar de las chicas le pareció bastante problemático al de cabellera plateada, pero no le molestó para nada así que solo la miro sin interés

\- yo… – miró de reojo hacia donde estaban Daffy y Lola para notar como volvían a salir – lo siento, tengo algo importante que hacer ahora… pero me gustaron los cuadros – fue lo último que dijo para salir apresurado del lugar, dejando a la chica sonriendo de alegría atrás

[Club de astrología]

\- quiero esto… definitivamente quiero unirme – estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de telescopios que había, de cómo todo estaba decorado al tema del espacio, de cómo había hologramas de planetas moviéndose en el techo, parecía estar caminando en el mimo espacio, además de la buena vista que había hacia el cielo – en la noche debe ser incluso más increíble, ¿verdad Lola? – y otra vez la chica estaba en su mundo de fantasía, no le sorprendió para nada – déjame adivinar, ¿él está aquí también? – ya se estaba fastidiando

\- esto sin duda es el destino – suspiro lentamente sin dejar de mirar a su caballero de azul quien observaba los telescopios – aunque es extraño, nunca antes se había acercado a un club por su propia cuenta y ahora incluso ha visitado tres de ellos – lo pensó detenidamente por un momento para poder sacar una posible conclusión

\- parece que está buscando algo – le daba igual lo que hiciera o no, pero le pareció divertido la forma de expresarse de su amiga como si fuera una gran novedad

\- ¡eso es!, está buscando algo… o mejor dicho a alguien – chocó sus manos como si hubiera descifrado un misterio – la pregunta es… ¿a quién? – puso su mano en la barbilla, Daffy la miro en esa posición por un momento y le llego una idea

\- quizás a ti – ella le miro sorprendida así que decidió a explicar – es obvio, un chico conoce a una chica, se enamora y jura seguirla hasta el fin del mundo… es algo cliché-

\- eso… eso tendría sentido – sonríe como nunca ante le había visto sonreír y gritar, aunque claro la conoció hoy – ¡puede que tengas razón!-

\- seguramente la tengo, ya he leído muchas historias como para saber que es así – le respondió con una sonrisa complacida, estaba orgulloso de sus libros y no dudaba en ellos

\- ¿qué debería hacer?, e-estoy nerviosa… ahh… ¡ya se!, tú háblale por mí – le apunta decidida

\- ¡¿qué?!, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? – no le gustó la idea para nada

\- porque seguramente si yo lo hago me desmayaré y no quiero que eso suceda… tienes que ir tú, después de todo él sabe que estás conmigo, comienza una conversación formal, luego le preguntaras ¿te gusta alguien? Y si responde que sí le preguntaras quién es-

\- e-espera, ¿en serio tengo qué? – se agacha cansado, no quería hacerlo

\- hazlo por mí, ¿sí? – le puso ojos de cachorro abandonado a los cuales Daffy no pudo negarse

\- está bien – al decir eso la chica pega un grito de emoción – p-pero no lo haré en público – hablar de esas cosas era vergonzoso, sobre todo si le está haciendo un favor a una chica con otro chico

\- entiendo, le dejaré una nota para que hable contigo después de clases, seguramente aceptara-

\- ok – suspiro rendido, ya estaba perdido

Unas horas después, Lola dejo una carta en el casillero de Bugs antes de que él llegara, se quedó mirando ese casillero por unos minutos y lo tocó por otros más para luego irse, el albino llego momentos después, abrió su casillero y vio la carta

 **[Aula de herramientas después de clases]**

\- aquí es donde dijo ella ¿no? – Miró el lugar un poco nervioso – espero no haberme perdido – dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio

\- pero que sorpresa, ¿fuiste tú el que dejo la nota? – la segunda voz le hizo percatar de que no estaba solo

\- no exactamente… algo así, bueno no importa – respondió con pesadez

\- ¿querías decirme algo? – ahí estaba otra vez esa aura de príncipe cada vez que reía, ¿de dónde salió?, ¿de una cajita feliz?

\- ahmm… verás, alguien me convenció para preguntarte si… ¿estás enamorado de alguien? – se puso nervioso como imaginó, que raro era preguntarle ese tipo de cosas a otro chico

Bugs se sorprendió por la pregunta pero luego volvió a sonreír con tranquilidad y una mirada dormilona – ¿si estoy enamorado de alguien?-

\- si no quieres responder no importa, es solo que eres popular y mi amiga tiene la duda y bueno… no es como si…-

\- si tengo a alguien especial – le interrumpió dejando sorprendido a Daffy con su confesión

\- ¿en serio? – ahora estaba casi seguro de que era cierta su suposición – hmm… ¿y quién es?... si puedo saber claro – agrego para no parecer raro preguntando tales cosas

\- ¿qué me darías a cambio? – respondió casi de inmediato

\- ¿qué? – ¿a qué se refería con eso?, estaba confundido – ¿me dirás sí o no? – si le estaba chantajeando entonces no le agradaba para nada

Bugs le miro por un breve momento y mostró una sonrisa de medio lado que le hizo helar la piel como si en ese sitio hubiera un frío del carajo

\- te lo diré si me besas – su mirada dormilona quedo sobre él de tal manera que le dejo nervioso a más no poder

\- ¿b-besarte? – ahora sí que estaba confundido, ¿había escuchado bien?

\- es fácil, ¿no?, tú me besas y yo te digo quién me gusta-

\- ¿estás de broma no? – le miro desafiante, estaba nervioso porque la atmosfera cambio drásticamente pero si se trataba todo de una broma no dudara en cobrársela

\- ¿entonces no quieres saber?, si es así me iré – levantó una ceja esperando a su respuesta

\- _¿qué rayos?... pero necesito eso para Lola… ¿qué debería hacer?_ – se lo piensa un momento, la respuesta claramente iba a ser que no, pero ¿qué le diría a Lola? – y-yo… creo que… está bien… – aún no se cree lo que acaba de decir

\- aquí espero – le miro sonriendo notando sus pasos temblorosos, se acercó hasta él para cortar la distancia esperando a que Daffy tomara la iniciativa

Apenas podía acercarse, sintió sus labios rosar y sentir la necesidad de retroceder pero siguió insistiéndose en hacerlo así sea unos míseros 5 segundos, tomó su chaqueta para acercarlo más y besar rápidamente y sin experiencia los suaves labios del albino, los 5 segundos pasaron cuando se iba a separar pero una mano en su cabeza le obligo a intensificar el beso

Bugs tomó la mano de Daffy y lo obligó a recostarse en la mesa mientras indagaba dentro de su boca como si le faltara de esa sensación, Dodgers intentó apartarlo pero no consiguió hacerlo, ya no tenía aire, necesitaba respirar, Bugs solo se separó hasta sentir que no podía alargar más la falta de aire

\- ¿qué…? – apenas pudo decir esa palabra mientras desesperadamente inhalaba el aire que desde hace un rato le faltaba – ¿por qué fue eso? – pregunto cuando al fin sintió sus pulmones ser llenados de nuevo

\- viejo, ¿todavía no lo entiendes? – metió su rodilla entre la entrepierna del menor sacando de eso un gemido ahogado de él lo que le causo gracia – tú eres mi favorito, me gustas-

\- ¡¿q-qué?! – sus ojos dieron vueltas mareado por completo mientras sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, Bugs apretó su pierna en esa zona sensible del hombre para sacar más gemidos que Daffy no pudo evitar soltar, sobre todo cuando el albino empezó a frotar su entrepierna con lentitud – e-espera… – ¿por qué le pasaba eso exactamente hoy?, no podía soportarlo – e-esto no tiene sentido… tú eres un chico, y sabes muy bien que YO soy un chico, ¿entonces por qué…?-

\- ¿acaso tú… no me recuerdas? – se detuvo sorprendido pero mirando con seriedad a aquel chico que estaba muerto de pena

\- ¿recordarte?, nunca te había visto antes – estaba seguro de eso, ¡viven en otros mundos!, no puede ser que le haiga visto antes

\- no es eso… no me reconoces… eso es cruel, piensa un poco más – tomó su barbilla y lo beso una, dos, tres, varias beses – si no lo haces no dejaré de besarte – su sonrisa lujuriosa le hizo sentir un escalofríos terrible

\- ¡deja de hacer eso! – ya no sabía si estaba rojo por el sonrojo o por estar molesto – no puedo reconocerte porque nunca te conocí, ¡así que suéltame ya! – se agitó rústicamente logrando que el otro soltara el agarre y fue allí donde vio la oportunidad de escapar

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y corrió lo más que pudo alejándose de ese lugar, no quería volver allí nunca más en su vida

Bugs se quedó allí sin moverse tan siquiera, solo observó como Daffy corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, y no lo culpa, que alguien te sorprenda de esa manera no es algo normal, pero estaba feliz de que por fin le volviera a ver después de tantos años

Daffy llego a su casa y con rapidez se fue a su habitación ignorando lo que le decía su madre, aunque la saludo para no ser grosero con ella, se adentró al cuarto, cerró la puerta y se acostó de plomo en la cama escondiendo su vergüenza en la almohada

\- ese tonto… ¿cómo se atreve?... hacerme ese tipo de cosas, y decirme ese tipo de cosas… ¿Qué yo soy su favorito?, patrañas… está demente, seguramente mañana no tendré que verlo otra vez – en su cabeza solo pasaba los recuerdos de su mirada, esa mirada coqueta y juguetona, no la vio cuando le conoció, seguramente nunca muestra esa faceta, ¡es un pervertido! – que vaya a joder a alguien más con sus fetiches raros, yo no seré su medio de bromas… quizás este molesto aún porque lo tropecé… ¡sí!, por supuesto, debe ser eso – sonrió intentando calmarse a sí mismo


	3. Chapter 3

**Al día siguiente**

Dio un gran bostezo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento correspondiente, no había dormido nada anoche por culpa del idiota de Bugs, se recostó con cuidado en la mesa e intentó cerrar los ojos por un momento, ya la clase terminó por lo que solo tenía que esperar a que sonara la campana

\- ¡Daffy! – la voz de Lola lo despertó de susto – cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?, las chicas y yo estamos desesperadas por oírlo – y como dijo, al lado de ella habían varias chicas entusiasmadas por oírle decir algo, habían tantas que parecían venir de aulas diferentes

\- ¿le contaste a todas? – que fastidio, no quería tener que decirles lo que pasó a tantas personas, ¡se moriría de la vergüenza si lo hiciera!

\- pues claro, ellas son solo la mitad de mis amigas, algunas incluso lo vieron entrar en los clubes – respondió con velocidad

\- nunca creí verlo entrar en un club pero parece que las cosas cambian, definitivamente buscaba a alguien estoy segura, ¿entonces que dijo? – Tina, la mejor amiga de Lola, estaba sorprendida y emocionada por saberlo – ¿es Lola?... o ¿mencionó a alguna otra chica? – las demás gritaron de emoción al escucharle decir eso último

\- bueno… – pauso por un momento, no quería dañarles las esperanzas pero no sabía si debía mentir, seguramente se metería en problemas de igual forma, ¡cómo lo odia! – fue bastante chistoso en realidad… la verdad es que me dijo… que… solo estaba buscando algo, ¡exacto!, se le perdió algo importante – ni siquiera él se creería tal cosa, sobre todo con su nerviosismo obvio

\- hahaha, que divertido, ya en serio, ¿qué dijo? – ninguna se lo creyó, estaba frito

\- ehmm… yo… ¿lo olvide? – Grandioso, lo que faltaba, no tenía excusa que valiera – _si no salgo vivo de esta prometo que te perseguiré hasta tu tumba_ -

Todas las chicas le miraron desconfiadas, ya no se veían muy alegres

\- vamos a la terraza un momento, ¿sí? – Tina y Lola le tomaron de ambas manos mientras otras dos le tomaron de los pies y algunas de la cintura para que no se soltara

\- n-no, ¡esperen! – intentó gritar pero nadie le ayudo, todos los chicos le tenían miedo a la chicas, las mujeres enamoradas dan miedo

\- lo siento hermano, nunca te olvidaremos – habló Sylvestre poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho y agachando la cabeza, los demás hicieron lo mismo para variar como si lo fueran a perder

 **En la terraza**

\- Dinos de una vez a quien prefiere Bugs-

\- n-no puedo – ya estaba aterrado, las chicas no le iban a dejar ir fácilmente – le prometí que no diría nada-

\- ¿nos ves cara de idiotas?, tienes que decirlo, para eso le preguntaste-

\- y-yo… – retrocedió al ver como se le acercaban con furia, genial, simplemente genial, se volvió el centro de ira de todas la chicas de la secundaria en un solo día

\- Daffy – su amiga detrás de las otras se estaba empezando a preocupar por él, tal vez todo eso no fue una gran idea

\- déjenlo – una voz firme pero tranquila les hizo detenerse en seco – ¿a qué viene todo esto?-

\- ¡B-Bugs! – todas además de impresionadas sentían que se iban a derretir con tan solo verlo, era hermoso cuando se enojaba

\- pero… él tiene un asunto con nosotras, n-no tiene nada que ver contigo – respondió la mejor amiga de Lola, Tina

\- ¿así?, entonces el saber quién me gusta no tiene que ver conmigo, que raro – dijo muy irónico, Daffy estaba sorprendido, ¿vino a defenderle? – lo siento chicas, no le veo la gracia de meterse en la vida ajena sin permiso, además nunca le dije nada-

-¿ah no?... l-lo sentimos – todas hacen una reverencia ante Daffy quien las miraba sin todavía captar la situación – pero Bugs… prometiste salir con nosotras cuando acabaran las clases – se acercaron hasta él ignorando por completo a Daffy quien estaba tendido en el suelo tratando de levantarse

\- ¿te ayudo? – la voz de Lola le hizo levantar la mirada, la chica le estaba extendiendo la mano con mirada apenada – debo disculparme por…-

\- no te preocupes… no fue tu intención, te perdono – le interrumpió aceptando su ayuda – además eres mi única amiga aquí, no quisiera que te molestaras por algo tan simple – le dedica una sonrisa tímida siendo respondida por ella

\- ¿entonces Bugs?, ¿quieres ir al parque con nosotras?, oímos que habían nuevas atracciones – seguían encima de él como un chicle

\- y-yo… me encantaría pero ya le prometí a Daffy que le acompañaría hasta su casa hoy – se acercó algo exagerado al lado del mencionado para sorpresa de este y de Lola

\- ¿qué?, ¿Cuándo te pedí yo eso? – intentó apartarse de él pero siguió jalándolo para que no se alejara

\- ¿no recuerdas?, me pediste que te acompañara porque necesitabas que te ayudara a elegir el regalo de tu mama – le apretó desapercibidamente el brazo para que simulara

\- ¡ahhh!, si claro… y-yo le pedí eso… ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar? – mintió fastidiado, ¿Qué más le quedaba? – _¿cómo termine en esto?... al menos no puede ser peor_ – siempre se aprende que decir, o pensar, esa frase nunca trae nada bueno

Las chicas tuvieron dos expresiones, primero de sorpresa y luego de ira contra el moreno

[Sonido de la campana]

\- qué casualidad, tenemos que irnos, si nos disculpan – Bugs termino arrastrando a Daffy hasta las escaleras mientras las chicas se quedaron viendo cómo se iban con furia, Lola en cambio les miró confundida

 **Con Bugs y Daffy**

\- ¿pero qué rayos fue todo eso?, agradezco que me haigas ayudado, pero gracias a ti me he ganado el odio de todas las chicas ¡en un solo día!, ¿cómo es posible eso? – le regañaba soltándose del agarre que le tenía el albino

\- sigue simulando, hay muchas chicas que todavía esperan a que les acompañe – miraba a varios lados de reojo

\- no me estás escuchando, ¿por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué de todos me tiene que pasar esto a mí?, ¿es que acaso no puede pasarme algo más? – de repente empezó a llover, la mayoría de los estudiantes sacaron unos paraguas y otros salieron corriendo

\- ¿tenías que decir esa frase? – le criticó el más alto intentando no mojarse con el bolso

\- si lo sé, fue mi error… si claro – quería matarlo, en verdad quería estrangularlo, solo le ha causado problemas desde que lo vio, y fueron solo dos días – tendré que correr si quiero llegar al metro con al menos algo seco-

\- no te preocupes, yo te llevo-

\- ¿qué?, ¿me llevarás? – preguntó dudoso

\- por supuesto, no puedo dejarte ir en esta lluvia – un sujeto a lo lejos se acercó con un paragua hasta Bugs

\- joven Bunny, me preocupó cuando lo vi bajo esta lluvia, ¿qué pasa si coge un refriado? – era un adulto erguido con traje formal, Daffy le miro detenidamente, parecía un sirviente

\- estoy bien Edgard, te estaba esperando, él es Daffy – apunto al mencionado para que le hiciera fijarse en él – es mi nuevo amigo, vendrá conmigo hoy-

\- es un gusto conocerle joven Daffy, me llamo Edgard y soy el sirviente personal del joven amo – hizo una pequeña reverencia con su mano flexionada adelante

\- ¿sirviente personal?... ¿joven amo? – ahora sí que estaba loco

\- por supuesto, es normal cuando se es el hijo de una familia importante – le respondió, justo en ese momento una limosina bastante lujosa y grande llego hasta ellos y Edgard abrió la puerta para que entraran

\- ¿hijo… de una familia importante? – Todavía estaba pensando en esa frase – ¿eres millonario?-

\- no hablemos de eso aquí, te lo explicare en el auto – le invitó a entrar a lo que Daffy no tuvo de otra que aceptar y sentarse algo incómodo con la situación – llévanos a casa Edgard – le pidió susurrándole para que Dodgers no le oyera

\- muy bien señor – aceptó su misión con gusto y le cerró la puerta cuando este entró para irse al puesto de conductor

\- ¿entonces donde quedamos? – preguntó juguetonamente notando como este se alejó lo más que pudo en los asientos que estaban al frente

\- intentas algo y te mato – lo miro de manera asesina arrinconándose en la esquina

\- está bien no te preocupes, no te haré nada– se rió a lo bajo, le encantaba su manera de actuar, era simplemente provocativo – _no aun_ -

\- no me confío – le amenazó, aunque parecía más asustado que nada

\- entonces, ¿quieres que te explique? – Bugs sonrió por su actuación tan reservada y temeraria aunque no lo lograba como esperaba, era muy adorable

\- no gracias, no tengo intención de escuchar cuánto dinero tienes ni quien eres en realidad, ni siquiera quiero saber si los demás lo saben o no, eres millonario ¿y qué?, solo quiero llegar a casa – confesó cansado sin siquiera mirarle, odiaba a las personas que no perdían oportunidad de demostrar cuánto dinero y dicha tienen

Bugs estaba sorprendido, en verdad nunca antes había estado más sorprendido que ahora, era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le decía tales cosas después de saber que poseía tanto dinero, simplemente no demostraba interés alguno en él

\- pero que interesante – sonrió para sí mismo llamando la atención de Daffy quien le miró confundido

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir, o hacer, algo el carro se detuvo y la puerta fue abierta para que ambos chicos bajaran, Daffy miró aquel lugar con confusión aunque no se quitaba el asombro, era un lugar enorme

\- ¿qué es esto? – pregunto al fin mirando de lejos al albino

\- es mi hogar – respondió así sin más


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¡¿tu hogar?! – gritó de la sorpresa, ¿Quién rayos necesita una mansión tan grande?, apostaba a que ni siquiera conocía la mitad de su hogar de la inmensidad, Edgar llamó a la puerta principal y fue abierta para dejar mostrar el interior elegante de la mansión con miles de sirvientas haciendo reverencia al joven de cabellera plateada

\- bienvenido de vuelta Joven Bugs – sincronizadas todas en esa frase dejando en sorpresa al de cabellos oscuros

\- ¿y qué hacemos aquí?, pensé que me llevarías a casa – le fulminó con la mirada logrando con eso una sonrisa algo escalofriante para él

\- lo siento pero ¿cómo esperas que sepa dónde vives si no me lo dices? – le miro de reojo notando como este se regañaba a sí mismo, ¿cómo rayos se le olvidó darle su dirección? – Además no puedo dejarte así como estás, necesitas cambiarte esas prendas húmedas – Daffy se miró a sí mismo por un momento entendiendo a qué se refería – por suerte para ti tengo un montón de trajes que puedes probarte, tómalo como un obsequio de bienvenida – chasqueó los dedos para darle una orden directa a sus sirvientas quienes captaron al instante

\- si joven amo – respondieron mientras tomaban de los hombros y cintura de Daffy y lo llevaban a una habitación

\- ¿qué hacen?, ¡esperen! – intentó zafarse pero no se lo permitieron

[Unos minutos después]

Bugs miraba una revista mientras esperaba a que las sirvientas hicieran lo que les pidió cuando siente que tocan la puerta de su habitación

\- pueden pasar – respondió levantándose de su asiento

Daffy fue obligado a entrar usando un vestido rosado de pliegues adelante, adornos con un tono más oscuro y guantes de rosa pálida que combinaban a la perfección con sus mejillas rojas

\- ¿por qué esto? – estaba bien si le prestaba un traje, ¿pero un vestido?, ¿qué rayos hace con un vestido?

\- debo felicitar a las chicas, ese vestido te sienta muy bien – le miró de arriba a abajo con la mano en la barbilla como queriendo comerlo con la mirada

\- ¡n-no me mires de esa manera! – le lanzó uno de los guantes intentando hacerle daño, no lo pensó muy bien, estaba nervioso

\- ¿sabes?, me estas provocando – se acercó a paso decidido y con una sonrisa dormilona

\- ¡aléjate, te lo advierto! – Retrocedió con cada paso que este daba hasta tropezar con la alfombra suave y gruesa, Bugs tomó eso como una oportunidad y bajo hasta la medida de su rostro – no te atrevas… – no pudo terminar la frase cuando el albino ya estaba arrinconándole en la alfombra besándole con lentitud y profundidad

\- lo siento pero no puedo resistirme a tus labios – siguió besándole ahora con más rapidez y desesperación, Daffy quedó anonadado otra vez, no podía mover ni un musculo pues Bugs le tenía sujetado con fuerza y su cintura atrapada con sus piernas envueltas por el largo vestido

\- para ahora mismo… o lo pagarás… hablo en serio… detente – formulaba cada frase cada vez que Bugs se separaba de sus labios, no es normal, nada de eso es normal, debía estar en casa ahora mismo pero no, estaba allí a merced de ese extraño

\- lo haría si dejaras de ser tan adorable – lamio su cuello intentando quitar con sus dientes ese lindo pero ahora molesto atuendo que traía el moreno – no me sobrepasaré si eso te preocupa, solo será un pequeño juego – logró desatar el nudo y con furia velocidad le quito el vestido dejándolo solo con la ropa interior que llevaba en ese momento quedándose a mirar cada rincón de su cuerpo con suculenta mirada

\- ¡bájate! – ¿su rostro podía estar más rojo?, que vergüenza, ¿cómo no estarlo después de lo que dijo?, ya tenía en claro lo que pretendía hacerle y no dejaría de resistirse para lograr su libertad – estás demente… esto no es divertido – se agito intentado que el albino le soltara

\- es normal actuar como loco con la persona que te gusta – utilizó más fuerza para inmovilizarlo y sostuvo sus muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra bajó hasta su entrepierna y tomó ese bulto por sobre la ropa interior

\- ahh… ¿q-que te gusta? Ahm – sus palabras apenas salían por la sensación que le provocaba la fricción en su miembro, en su garganta un nudo de gemidos se formaron – pensé… que era solo una broma… n-no toques allí – cerró los ojos con lágrimas en ellos cuando Bugs metió su mano atreviéndose a apretar esa delicada zona y hacer un movimiento de vaivén para masturbarlo

\- ¿crees que si fuera solo una broma estaría haciendo todo esto? – Aceleró la masturbación sacando varios gemidos del más bajo que le deleitaban – cuando haces esos ruidos con esas expresiones enserio que provoca volverte impuro – se relamió los labios sintiendo como el miembro en su mano comenzaba a ponerse erecto

\- hahha… ahmm… n-no… no está bien ahh – intentó callar esos sonidos que salían de su boca pero eran inevitables cuando le tomaba de esa manera – tienes a un montón… de chicas a tu disposición ahhmm… ¿por qué no eliges a una de ellas? Th – cada palabra salía ahora como un gemido, ya no lo podía evitar

\- porque ellas no son a quien quiero – jugueteó ahora con la punta moviendo su dedo en círculos como si estuviera frotando un vaso de vino para tomar de él, Daffy curveó la espalda con fuerza e incluso empezó a sudar sintiendo como la temperatura aumentaba en su cuerpo respirando con dificultad

\- p-pero… ya te dije… que no te conozco… ¡ya para con eso me estas matando! – sus ojos temblaban aun cerrados, no podía ni verle con las lágrimas que se acumularon

\- oh pero yo te recuerdo muy bien… y no te soltaré hasta que esté satisfecho – Como si fuera posible aceleró el ritmo y la presión, su mano se sentía pegajosa y eso le hacía más fácil masturbarle, le encantaba como el cuerpo debajo de él se agitaba buscando ignorar el placer mientras sus gemidos imparables hacían una sinfonía con los sonidos de los fluidos, era excitante

Daffy no lo soportaría más tiempo, podía sentir como algo quería salir de su cuerpo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía muy bien, nunca antes se había sentido así

Después de unos minutos algo se escurrió en la mano del albino, este la sacó mirando esa sustancia blanquecina para luego lamerla como si de un dulce se tratara

\- te has venido muy rápido – sonrió acercando su rostro al moreno – debo de admitir que es lindo, pero estoy lejos de estar satisfecho – susurró en su oído para luego volver a tomar esos labios rosas que desde hace rato intentaban inhalar todo el aire del lugar

\- n-no puedo… más… – intentó convencerlo de que se detuviera, ya no podía sentir su cuerpo, no tenía energías

\- Bugs, papa nos está llamando… – ambos chicos miraron a la puerta para ver quien había entrado, un chico de pelo oscuro largo y lacio, ojos azules de tonalidad más oscura que los de Bugs, era un poco más alto que él y su piel canela, llevaba puesto un traje negro con una corbata roja que era lo que destacaba

El recién llegado abrió la puerta sin pensar llevándose de sorpresa la escena que se llevaba en ese lugar, ver al albino sobre el moreno de esa manera le hizo pensar mucho las cosas

\- ¿no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar hermano? – respondió algo molesto Bugs por la interrupción de aquel chico sin moverse de su posición

\- ¡quien sea que seas ayúdame! – el moreno intentó convencerlo de que le sacara de esa situación sin embargo el chico le quedo viendo sin entender – n-no es lo que crees… – se defendió sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza

\- yo… – se quedó mudo al no saber responder a aquello así que decidió hacer lo que vino a hacer – p-papa nos llama Bugs… sabes que no es bueno hacerle esperar… – trató de calmarse a si mismo

\- … – Bugs suspiró cansado, se levantó dejando en libertad al pobre Daffy quien rápidamente corrió hasta quien era "su salvador" causando una molestia al albino – voy… será mejor que esperes aquí, mandaré un traje con las chicas para que te puedas cambiar con tranquilidad… si quieres puedes utilizar cualquier cosa de mi habitación mientras no estoy – se acercó hasta el mencionado apartándolo de aquel que se atrevió a interrumpirlos

\- o-oye – se quejó del agarre pero se mantuvo callado al notar como la atmosfera se volvía tensa con esos dos, ambos chicos se miraban retadoramente como si se odiaran el uno al otro – ¿Bugs? – y como si se hubiera olvidado de lo que sucedió hace un momento se quedó observando la rivalidad que se tenían

\- y… ¿quién es él? – Se atrevió a preguntar – ¿papa sabe de él? – su mirada penetrante no se iba ni por un momento

\- Primero no te importa, y segundo no necesita saberlo todavía – respondió secamente, el peli-negro le quedó mirando intentando descifrar algo en él

\- ya veo… – ahora su mirada se posaba sobre el moreno quien se sintió incomodo al recordar que estaba casi desnudo, ese acto fue suficiente para hacerle reír –Seguramente mi tonto hermano menor no te ha hablado de mí, mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Marvin Marshall – se presentó caballerosamente haciendo una leve reverencia ante el moreno

\- ¿hermano? – miró confundido a ambos chicos, ¿si son hermanos entonces por qué se odian tanto?, además no se parecen en nada

\- si… él es mi hermano mayor – respondió sin dejar de apartarlo del peli-negro

\- ¿por qué se tardan tanto?, vamos ya – una tercera voz se escuchó de afuera, el chico rubio de ojos azules brillantes y piel tan clara como la leche, de estatura más baja que los presentes entró cansado y miró a los tres con confusión – ¿sucede algo?-

\- no es nada Tweety, es solo una pequeña charla de hermanos – Ambos chicos como si nada intentaron ocultar a Daffy en sus espaldas mientras se apoyaban el uno al otro con una sonrisa – ¿verdad Bugs? – le regresó la sonrisa a su hermano menor

\- por supuesto, no hay nada de raro – siguió el juego simulando adorar a su hermano aunque en el interior lo quiera asesinar

Daffy quedó confundido con sus reacciones por un momento hasta que siente una mano en su hombro que le hizo sobresaltar

\- ¿quién eres? – el catire le miraba directamente – ¿y por qué estas desnudo? – lo dije sencillamente sin tomarle mucha importancia mientras Daffy se sonroja intentando taparse

\- y-yo… – en serio que no tenía suerte

\- él es un amigo mío y solo estaba cambiándose de ropa ya que la que tenía estaba húmeda – respondió al instante el albino todavía con una sonrisa en cara

\- ¡ahh!, ya entiendo – sonrió inocentemente causando en Daffy una sensación de culpa – ¡mucho gusto mi nombre es Tweety y soy el hermano menor de Bugs! ¿y tú eres?-

\- m-me llamo D-Daffy Dodgers… – respondió intentado calmar su miedo, parecía ser apenas un niño por lo que intentaría no perturbarlo con lo que en verdad pasó, todo por culpa del idiota de Bugs

\- espero seamos muy buenos amigos Daffy – le sonrió de tal manera que parecía que un sol se escondía en su espalda

\- bueno vamos ya… papa nos espera y si no vamos se molestará – Cortó con la incomodidad el mayor de los hermanos, todos hicieron caso omiso y salieron de la habitación dejando al moreno solo, Marvin miró de reojo hacia atrás y una sonrisa perturbadora se dibujó en su rostro – _con que Daffy, ¿he?... será divertido_ – volteó su mirada hacia su camino otra vez


	5. Chapter 5

**Con Daffy**

\- ¿qué… acaba de pasar? – se quedó mirando a la puerta sentado en el suelo alfombrado – esto está fuera de lo extraño… ¡esto es el infierno! – se rascó desesperadamente la cabeza intentando olvidar sin éxito – ¡definitivamente lo asesinaré! – gritó para todo el cuarto intentando desahogarse

\- disculpe – la voz de una chica lo hizo detenerse y ya más que apenado solo se quedó allí, ¿Qué más le daba?, ya todo el mundo allí le había visto así y ellas no eran la excepción – aquí están los traje que el joven Bugs le mandó, puede probarse el que guste, nosotras no le interrumpiremos –salió haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Daffy los miró con algo de molestia, ¿por qué demonios no le dio esto desde un principio?, fastidiado tomó el que le llamó la atención y se vistió aunque no intentó ponerse la corbata ya que no tenía idea de cómo se ponía

\- debo irme antes de que se haga más tarde – miró el reloj decorado de oro en la enorme y fina mesa indicándole que eran las 4:28 PM – mama debe estar preocupada por mí – fue a abrir la puerta pero al tomar las manijas doradas estas no se abrían – ¿qué? – intentó varias veces más pero la puerta parecía sellada – ¿es en serio? – pateó la puerta y gritó para que le abrieran pero nadie se acercó tan siquiera – ¡no puede ser!-

Intentó buscar una salida incluso desde el balcón pero al ver de cerca se dio cuenta de que estaban en el tercer piso y dio innumerables pasos hacia atrás, le tenía pavor a las alturas

\- rayos… ¿ahora como salgo de aquí? – miró a todos lados por una posible vía de escape pero no encontró nada más que el baño y el guarda ropas, estantes y otras cosas con apariencia reluciente

Daffy miró los estantes con interés, ¿él leía?, no le importó mucho pero de igual modo le llamó la atención y tomó uno de los libros

\- ¡hey!, esto es de la escritora Darside Black – se sorprendió bastante y tomó más libros para deteriorarse – este también… y este, todos estos son de ella… tiene toda la colección de tomos incluso de los especiales y los de edición limitada – sonrió para sí mismo al tener un libro de esos en sus manos – estos libros son imposibles de encontrar, incluso tuve que hacer una cola de tres días para tener tan solo uno de estos… ¿es fanático de sus historias?-

Pero algo le hizo fijarse en las gavetas, había una máquina de escribir, papeles e incluso una laptop y notó que estaba encendida, la tomó y la abrió para fijarse que tenía un documento

\- esto es… de la historia más reciente de ella… pero se supone que este tomo aún no sale hasta el verano… – su rostro mostraba sorpresa al mirar ahora la columna de hojas que estaban junto a la máquina de escribir y notó que estas tenía una historia lista para leer – no lo entiendo… ¿por qué tiene él algo como esto? – su mente da un "click" de la nada al calcular la información – esto no es posible… me rehúso a creerlo… él no puede ser ella… él no puede ser Darside Black… ¡no!, estoy seguro de que era una chica, ¿por qué?, debía ser una chica… arg, esto es imposible – metió todo en su lugar con desgano

Dio varias vueltas en el lugar intentado pensar, todavía se le hacía increíble la idea de que su escritora favorita de la que tanto se había enamorado fuera un chico, y aún peor, ¡era Bugs!, aquel que desde el primer día le ha venido acosando, aquel que solo le trajo problemas y que para colmo es el "príncipe" de su secundaria, ¡esto es como una mala broma!, hasta este punto odiaba la ironía, la horrible y triste ironía

\- qué forma más horrible de perder la admiración hacia alguien – casi lloraba, era injusto todo – y pensar que mi primer amor me haiga desilusionado indirectamente… espera, ¿qué digo?, tuve que haberlo pensado mejor, me dejé llevar por la manera en que escribe, era obvio que algo así podía pasar… pero enterarme de la verdad de esta manera duele – sollozo un poco

Siguió así por un momento hasta que se le pasara la agonía e intentó salir de allí nuevamente

\- de repente siento miedo… ¿por qué será?... es como si algo me estuviera observando, es horrible – tembló como si una ventisca helada le hubiera cubierto por completo, miró a las sabanas pensando en arroparse – espera, ¡lo tengo!-

Después de unos minutos, Daffy había tomado todas las sabanas que tenía guardadas el albino y las amarró unas con otras para formar una soga, una punta la sujetó a la columna rígida del balcón y la otra la arrojó

\- ¡muy bien Daffy, esta será tu más grande hazaña!... s-solo intenta no mirar hacia abajo – con temor tomó la soga y decidió bajar lentamente – muy bien… vas bien – se decía a sí mismo intentando animarse – no mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires abajo, lo estás haciendo muy bien pero solo no mires abajo – siguió bajando cerrando los ojos con temor

Sintió como su mano esquivó la soga y un temor se apoderó de él cuando se resbaló en la cuerda pero volvió a sostenerse rápidamente

\- t-tranquilo… no cierres los ojos… mira lo que estás haciendo y… solo no mires abajo… ok – suspiro y siguió bajando – no mirar abajo… no mirar, no mirar, no mirar… no… mirar – por pura casualidad sus ojos se desviaron y miraron al suelo, se sintió mareado y como si todo le daba vueltas – ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! – gritó pavorido sosteniéndose con firmeza de las sabanas cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sin siquiera moverse

De repente escucha un sonido de algo rasgarse y con velocidad miró hacia arriba, las sabanas se estaban rompiendo por la presión y porque la pared estaba actuando como cuchilla rasposa

\- oh mierda – estaba tan asustado que apenas y podía sentir que respiraba, las sabanas terminaron por romperse convirtiéndose en peso muerto – ¡WAHH!-

 **Con Bugs**

Los tres hermanos se acercaron hasta la enorme sala en donde su padre les esperaba, un hombre alto de contextura esbelta, cabello oscuro y recogido hacia atrás, ojos azules y piel bronceada, erguido de pié vistiendo un atuendo negro opaco, junto a él había una dama rubia de hermosos rulos y ojos azules cielo, tenía unas largas pestañas y vestía un vestido elegante con escote pronunciado

\- Buenas tardes padres – hicieron reverencia precisamente igual y se acercaron hasta ellos

\- Marvin, Bugs, Tweety – les nombró por orden llamando su atención – mis queridos hijos quiero que nos acompañen a fuera-

\- por supuesto – nombraron los tres y les acompañaron

\- los he llamado para darles una información importante, como saben hemos estado trabajando en un nuevo programa de televisión y no hemos tenido tiempo de ver sus progresos por lo que he decidido inscribirlos a todos al mismo instituto – paro por un momento para notar las expresiones de sus hijos, notando como los tres se sorprendieron

\- Allí el director estará pendiente de ustedes y nos dirá todo los que les ocurra, obviamente recibiendo un buen pago, su nuevo director fue decidido por nosotros y empezará a trabajar desde mañana, su padre y yo estamos de acuerdo en tomar esta decisión y esperamos a que ustedes también – finalizó la rubia dama

\- ¿qué? – Respondió Bugs descontento de ello – no creo que sea una buena idea-

\- no puedo permitir que nos vean juntos – el mayor de los tres se fijó en sus palabras y se interrumpió – respeto sus decisiones padres, pero estoy de acuerdo con Bugs, el que estudiemos juntos solo atraerá a la prensa y saben lo mucho que nos hemos estado esforzando para mantener un perfil bajo-

\- por mí no hay problema, estaría contento de estar con mis hermanos – respondió el siempre alegre Tweety

\- no tienen por qué preocuparse por eso, el nuevo director se encargará de mantener el secreto, además tiene un hijo, quizás se hagan amigos – ninguno se opuso a su palabra, no tenían como aunque estaban en desacuerdo – casi lo olvido, al instituto que irán será al instituto Looney, ya que su hijo está ingresado allí – Bugs al oír eso suspira con tranquilidad, no tiene que separarse de Daffy después de todo

\- grandioso – susurro para sí mismo el peli-negro recibiendo una mirada confusa de su pequeño hermano y una de burla del albino

\- puedes pasar – desde los arbustos bien cuidados salió una figura masculina con traje elegante, cabellos oscuros y ojos miel, piel ligeramente bronceada y unos mechones caídos en su frente

\- mucho gusto, mi nombre es William Dodgers y seré su nuevo director desde mañana – se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia ante los presentes quienes miraron atontados al sujeto

\- no me digas… – palideció, su cuerpo se congeló, que ironía del destino, Bugs sinceramente nunca se esperó esa sorpresa… vaya que nunca se la vio venir

\- ¿Dodgers? – Salió de sus labios finos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa bastante alarmante – pero que grata sorpresa-

\- ¡se llama igual que Daffy! – grito emocionado el inocente chico llamando la atención de los mayores

\- ¿conocen a mi hijo? – los tres le miraron para confirmar lo que pensaban

\- ¡sí!, es el amigo de Bugs, él está en su habitación cambiándose porque su ropa estaba mojada, ¿verdad? – se dirigió a sus hermanos quienes intentaron darle señales de que se callara

\- ¿está aquí?-

\- ¡WAHH! – un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, todos miraron a la dirección de donde creyeron que provenía aquel grito

\- ¿Daffy? – Reconocería la voz de su hijo en cualquier lado, los 6 corrieron hasta los arbustos en donde vieron caer algo y notaron las sabanas amarradas arriba – ¡Daffy! – se asustó al pensar en la distancia en que calló

\- ¡Daffy!, ¿te encuentras bien? – el albino se acercó atemorizado hasta el moreno, este estaba todo ido y claramente no podía reconocer a nadie, veía borroso, ¿Qué tanto se batuqueó la cabeza?

\- ¿estoy… muerto? – levantó la mano siendo tomada por el albino

\- no viejo… no estás muerto, solo un poco aturdido – respondió alegre viendo como este no recibió heridas graves – pero, ¿Qué fue lo que intentaste hacer?, ¿estás loco?, pudiste haber muerto – le ayudó a levantarse dejando que se recostara en su hombro

\- no te hagas el inocente, la culpa fue tuya y lo sabes canalla – podía diferenciar mejor las cosas ahora, pero lo que más podía diferenciar era la irritante voz del 'conejo'

\- ¡Daffy está bien! – el canario se abalanzó encima del mencionado causando un desequilibrio en el apoyo – estoy feliz de que estés bien-

\- e-espera, eso duele – intentó apartarlo pero este solo lo acariciaba y abrazaba exageradamente mientras Bugs jaloneaba del menor tratando de quitárselo de encima

Marvin miraba la escena sin decir nada, dejaría las cosas marchar con normalidad, ahora tiene algo con que entretenerse y no dudará en disfrutarlo

\- aww, parece que le quieren mucho – les miró con alegría la joven rubia y única mujer presente

\- ¿pero qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? – William se quedó con ellos atrás mirando a los chicos luchando por quién abrazaría a Daffy, sintiéndose aliviado de que no le pasó nada


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento por la tardanza, ya tenía tiempo que no me conectaba u.u es que perdí la inspiración, me estoy tomando mi tiempo para recuperar la inspiración y continuar pero es que me inunda la flojera, como recompensa aquí esta el siguiente episodio más una sorpresa al final del capítulo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **continuación**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Al día siguiente**

Era receso y toda la clase salió dejando al moreno solo en sus pensamientos

\- como pensé, anoche tampoco pude dormir bien – intentó tapar su rostro con los brazos y recostarse a dormir, ¿cómo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Bugs?, después de hacerle aquello y de confirmarle que lo ama era imposible no tener sueños con esa escena, no podía soportarlo y se despertaba de brinco, si lo vuelve a ver seguramente le golpearía por aquello – ¿a quién engaño?, ni siquiera puedo verle sin sentirme nervioso, después de todo él es Darside Black y aunque intente negarlo mi admiración no se irá… ¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte?-

Lo peor fue enterarse de que su padre sería su nuevo director, y sin nombrar el que los hermanos del 'príncipe' vendrían también, odiaba su vida, sinceramente no podía pasarle algo peor

\- ¿qué dices? – Lola se acercó hasta él notando un aura negativa en el chico mientras que este levanta su rostro de golpe para darle cara algo nervioso

\- n-no es nada… estaba hablando tonterías – esperaba que no le haiga escuchado

\- está bien entonces – sonrió sin tomarle importancia – por cierto, ¿a dónde fueron tú y Bugs?-

\- ah eso… pues… yo – ¿qué rayos le diría?, ¿fuimos a comprar algo?, pero que raro sonaba sabiendo que se acababan de conocer, estúpido de Bugs que no lo pensó – Lola te diré la verdad – ¿en serio lo haría?, tenía miedo de dañarla o de que le odiara, pero es que si esto seguía así seguramente algo peor ocurriría – él… me llevó hasta mi casa, ¡resulta que nuestros padres son socios de negocios!, sí, y por eso somos muy buenos amigos ahora-

\- ¿en serio? – le miró incrédula

\- la verdad no – suspiró hondamente, ¿buenos amigos?, ni siquiera de mentira podía nombrarlo

\- no lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir entonces? – no parecía desesperada ni molesta, estaba tranquila esperando la confianza de su amigo para contarle

\- Es… complicado… todo pasó muy rápido, ni siquiera yo entiendo el por qué, pero la verdad es que él si me dijo quien le gusta – guió sus ojos para ver la expresión de sorpresa de ella

\- pero… ¿por qué lo negaste entonces? – ahora sí que perdió la calma

\- porque… él dijo… que era yo – lo susurro de manera que apenas ella podría alcanzar a escuchar, Lola no pronunció ninguna palabra por un par de minutos, todavía estaba en Shock

\- no juegues conmigo Daffy, no es divertido – río fingidamente negando con ese hecho lo que acaba de decir el chico, tratando de sacar que era una broma, pero la manera tan seria en que le veía el moreno la puso tensa

\- no jugaría con algo así y mucho menos contigo – la miró buscando esa expresión desesperada de ella como si su mundo se fuera a caer para atajarla

\- n-no… comprendo… ¿por qué? – se supo mantener y se contuvo con firmeza, sorprendida hasta más no poder

\- me hice la misma pregunta – se acomodó en la silla mirando como ella tomó asiento al lado de él

\- eso lo explicaría todo – se miraba triste, en serio que no quería dañarla así pero quizás haiga sido lo mejor

\- ¿qué cosa? – ahora el confundido era él

\- Bugs nunca se detendría a hablarle a nadie, él siempre ha sido de esos que no les gusta empezar una conversación por principios, nunca intentó sobresaltar en alguna área, tampoco interviniendo en algo que nosotras hiciéramos, pero todo eso cambió cuando tú llegaste, desde que te vio ha estado actuando diferente, ahora todo tiene sentido-

\- Lo siento – fui la única frase que se le ocurrió en ese momento

\- no lo sientas… claro que aún estoy mal… pero nada de esto fue tu culpa… Daffy – sintió que una lágrima quería escurrirse de su ojo y una mueca triste se escapó de su rostro, no resistiría más

Se sorprendió cuando sintió una calidez rodearle sobre los hombros y una mano acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos, Daffy la abrazaba con delicadeza y gentileza mirando a un vacío horizonte

\- No quería esto, pensé en mantenerlo como un secreto y llevar el peso, pero no podía simplemente mentirte, el que te enamores de alguien que gusta de… alguien más… es doloroso – susurró en su odio – quizás y no debía…-

\- está bien… sino me hubieras dicho todo esto seguramente todavía estaría ilusionada… es mejor así a que me estrelle yo misma…-

Ambos siguieron abrazados hasta que sintieron una presencia mirarles desde afuera

\- entonces se lo dijiste… – ambos reconocían esa voz, se apartaron y miraron a la puerta con sorpresa

\- Bugs – le nombro ella

\- No me importa si ella lo sabe, creo que eso está bien para mí – entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, miró a la chica quien tenía rostro de mirar a un vacío – hay muchas personas en el mundo, no tiene sentido enamorarse de alguien al que apenas le has hablado una vez, en serio lamento el malentendido pero eso es lo que se obtiene al perseguir a alguien que no conoces-

Ella alzo la mirada hacia esos intensos ojos azules, escuchando por repetición lo que acaba de decir – lo sé, ahora comprendo que fui una tonta… no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie nada-

\- Eres una chica bastante linda, estoy seguro de que conocerás a alguien que responda a tus sentimientos – se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó gentilmente dejándola sorprendida, después de unos segundos la suelta y le dedica una sonrisa cálida – aún podemos seguir siendo amigos-

\- … – se quedó viendo a esa sonrisa tan dulce que le dedico el albino, era tan gentil y caballeroso, sonrió después de pensárselo unos minutos – sí – respondió alegre aceptando los hechos – creo que debería apoyarlos para que tengan suerte-

\- … Gracias – sonrió nuevamente apareciendo un aura de príncipe encantador a su alrededor lo que causó un sonrojo en ella – entonces todo está bien, ¿verdad Daff? – dirigió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el moreno hace un momento pero no lo vio ahí, él y Lola miraron por todos lados hasta hallarlo intentando escapar desde la ventana

\- ¡n-no aceptes así como así Lola!– miró asustado al más alto cuando este empezó a acercarse hasta él con una sonrisa – n-no… aléjate, no te me acerques… ¡Lola ayúdame! – Retrocedió hasta chocar contra una de las esquinas del aula – ¡he!-

\- ¿por qué debería ayudar? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia

\- ¡porque eres mi amiga!-

\- pero no sería bueno para su relación si yo interfiero – al decir eso Daffy le mira con disgusto – ¿sabes?, me he dado cuenta de algo… creo que soy una fujoshi – sacó su teléfono con una sonrisa complacida

\- ¿qué?... – se dejó llevar por la sorpresa que no se fijó cuando Bugs lo arrinconó con sus brazos – ¡aléjate! – Intentó alejarlo pero le sujetó de las manos y levantó su mentón – espera… dijiste que era una tontería enamorarse de alguien que no conoces – estaba nervioso y su corazón se agito de sobremanera, no le entendía para nada

\- Recuerda que yo te conozco muy bien… Daff – corto la distancia que había entre ellos y tomó esos labios que tanto le apetecían

\- Kyaa – se escuchó un pequeño grito de ella quien no paró de tomar fotos como loca desde todos los ángulos

Daffy cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, Bugs mantenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió unos segundos después para ver su rostro sonrojado, quiso ir más lejos y metió su lengua juguetona en su cavidad húmeda deleitándose con los gemidos que lograba sacar del moreno, se separó al notar que Daffy no podría mantener más la respiración, un hilo de saliva era lo único que les unía ahora

\- eres… despreciable – aún respiraba con dificultad mirando hacia otro lado por la vergüenza

\- eres muy adorable – sonrió acariciando su mejilla roja, Daffy entrecerró los ojos al sentir las suaves manos del albino en su rostro sintiéndose aún más nervioso

\- son… muy lindos – un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz inconscientemente

\- Los veo luego, debo regresar a clases – le soltó notando como este no se movió manteniendo la mirada baja aun con el tono rojo en su rostro, sonrió para sí mismo y les dejo antes de que alguien llegara

\- ¿estás bien? – se acercó hasta él cuando este se sentó en el suelo

\- no… no lo estoy… esto no está bien… por alguna extraña razón cada vez que él me besa siento como si… esa sensación ya la hubiera sentido antes… y me llena de recuerdos extraños – su sonrojo disminuyó

\- … ¿recuerdos?, ¿qué clase de recuerdos?-

\- no estoy seguro… de un lugar, pero no logro reconocer qué es… parece haber muchos niños corriendo y… alguien a mi lado, aunque no puedo ver su rostro… ¿qué son esas imágenes?, ¿qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?... no comprendo – se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar un poco más pero solo eso le llegaba – ¡ouch! – se detuvo al sentir un dolor

\- ¿qué sucede? – se preocupó cuando este hizo un quejido de dolor y miró sus manos, luego volvió a tocar su cabeza

Daffy se sorprendió al sentir en una parte de su cuero cabelludo algo parecido a la sensación de una cicatriz – aquí… duele… ¿es una cicatriz?-

\- ¿cicatriz?, ¿qué te sucedió? – preguntó dudosa

\- yo… no lo sé… – miró aterrado a la chica – no… recuerdo haberme golpeado allí – con eso dicho se levantó bruscamente, Lola no comprendía a lo que se refería – tengo que irme – se apresuró a salir

\- ¿qué?, ¿a dónde vas? – Intentó detenerlo – las clases ya van a empezar – no recibió respuestas, solo lo vio correr hasta no dejar pista – ¿Daffy…?-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **End of chapter**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

y como les prometí aquí la sorpresa: me he tomado el tiempo de realizar unos pequeños vídeos de cada capítulo para hacer más entretenido la lectura, el único problema es que no tengo ni idea de como publicarlos sin que me el copyright me borre el video :/ ¿alguien sabe como?


	7. Chapter 7

**Con Daffy**

¿Qué significaba todo esto?, la cicatriz, las imágenes, Bugs… ¿cuál es la relación?, ¿por qué no lo recuerda?, solo sabía de alguien que sabría la respuesta

[Sonido de puerta siendo tocada]

\- Pasa – la voz reconocida le invitó a entrar – Daffy, hijo, que agradable sorpresa, ¿a qué viene tu visita?... ¿no parece increíble?, todavía no les doy la noticia a los chicos, quizás los junte en la salida para avisarles-

Como era de esperarse, su padre le invitó a sentarse en su nueva oficina, el título de director estaba escrito en aquel papel que indicaba su nombre, Daffy entró y miró su rostro por un momento sin tomar asiento, sacando de eso una mirada de confusión de su padre

\- ¿qué sucede?-

\- … – se quedó en silencio por un momento pensando en lo que dirá – ¿mama y tú me han ocultado algo?-

\- … ¿a qué te refieres hijo?, nunca te hemos ocultado nada – no entendía a lo que se refería aún – ¿por qué preguntas?-

\- ¿qué es esta cicatriz? – tocó su cabeza en donde sintió el dolor recientemente, notó como el rostro de su padre mostraba sorpresa – ¿por qué no puedo recordar cómo me lo hice?, ¿por qué nunca me dijeron de esta cicatriz antes? – Sin embargo él no respondió – papa… he estado teniendo algunos sueños extraños últimamente, un lugar que no puedo reconocer… ¿qué es lo que sucede?-

\- hijo, esa cicatriz te la hiciste cuando eras pequeño… y esos solo son sueños, no son re…-

\- ¡no mientas! – le interrumpió alzando la voz – hay alguien que dice conocerme, pero yo no lo recuerdo, desde que le vi esos imágenes han estado frotando por mi mente… niños… ¿qué es?... respóndeme papa – ya no quería seguir con esa duda, necesitaba saber la verdad

\- … Daffy... ya no vale la pena seguir ocultándotelo – el mencionado le mira sorprendido – te lo explicaré desde el inicio…-

[ _Tu madre y yo nos conocemos desde niños, ella era mi mejor amiga y por cosa del destino siempre quedábamos juntos pasaran los años, en la secundaria nuestra amistad se convirtió en algo más que solo amistad y desde entonces prometimos estar juntos por siempre, al crecer nos casamos y conseguimos una casa en California, queríamos tener un bebe pero por desgracia el doctor nos indicó que tu madre era estéril, decidimos ir al orfanato Mason's y allí adoptamos a un niño de 6 años_ ] Daffy no lo podía creer, aunque intentara negarlo eso era lo más cercano a la realidad y al de sus recuerdos fragmentados, ahora todo tenía sentido de una manera inesperada

[ _Desde que te llevamos a casa no parecías estar contento, siempre decías que querías regresar y que no querías separarte de tu amigo, nos preocupábamos mucho por las tantas veces que intentaste escapar y regresar por tu cuenta… hasta que un día caíste desde tu habitación del segundo piso y te golpeaste la cabeza_ ] el moreno se soba suavemente la cabeza, sus ojos se acumulaban de lágrimas y empezaba a ver borroso por ello

[ _Cuando despertaste no recordabas nada de ti ni de lo que viviste, fui allí que decidimos darte nuevos recuerdos para que vivieras una vida normal y feliz, nunca te diríamos la verdad para protegerte_ ]

\- entonces… ¿me engañaron toda mi vida? – estaba destrozado, ¿por qué no se lo contaron?

\- Hijo…-

\- ¡no me llames así!, no eres mi verdadero padre – las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas comenzaron a caer lentamente – ¿por qué no me dijeron la verdad?-

\- fue para protegerte – se levantó de su asiento buscando acercarse a él pero este solo se apartaba – no queríamos dañarte-

\- ¿Pero si pueden vivir con eso?, ¿mintiéndome?... – intentó calmar su respiración agitada por la conmoción del momento – mis verdaderos padres… ¿por qué me dejaron?, ¿acaso no me querían?-

\- no puedo responder a eso, lo siento – agachó la cabeza tristemente

\- no… no lo sientes, ustedes debieron decirme la verdad antes, no ahora que yo me enteré… ¿ustedes nunca me quisieron de verdad?-

\- ¡claro que te amamos hijo! – respondió al instante

\- ¿entonces por qué no confiaron en mí?, ¿Por qué no confiaron en que les seguiría amando aun después de la verdad?, me mintieron para protegerse a sí mismos – no recibió respuesta – lo siento, perdóname… necesito… estar solo – salió corriendo de la oficina sin mirar atrás

\- ¡Daffy! – Intento alcanzarle pero fue más rápido que él, se quedó allí pensando lo que pasó intentando calmarse a sí mismo, tal vez sea mejor dejarlo solo por un momento y que él mismo se calme, después intentaría hablar con él – Daffy… – no podía evitar sentirse culpable

 **Con Bugs**

Las clases habían empezado y él estaba leyendo un libro, fue el 16avo en entregar la actividad asignada, no porque se tardó en hacerlo, sino para no ser el primero y levantar rumores, ahora solo disfrutaba de leer tratando de evadir las miradas del grupo femenino, miró hacia la ventana y notó una briza mover las hojas de los árboles, llovería pronto

El cielo estaba poniéndose oscuro, ¿se estaba haciendo tan tarde?, y recordó que ese día tenía clases hasta las 7 PM

\- ¡Bugs! – la voz de cierta chica le llamó la atención, era Lola estaba seguro, miró hacia la puerta y allí estaba ella agitada como si hubiera corrido

 **Con Daffy**

Corrió, corrió, corrió… todo lo que quería hacer era correr y alejarse de todos, quería estar solo completamente y pensar libremente, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué a él?, pero aún con todo eso, ¿de dónde conoce a Bugs?, ¿será posible que también sea del orfanato?

 **-** ¿lluvia? – miró hacia arriba dejando que las gotas cayeran en su cara, se estaba haciendo tarde y la lluvia traía consigo un frío incesante, pero ignoró el frio y solo se dejó llevar, el sonido de la lluvia le calmaba de cierta forma

[ _Recuerdos llegaban a él como tormenta, recuerda ver su habitación en el orfanato, la litera que compartía con alguien, estaba nervioso y abrazó a un peluche de conejo que tenía en la mano, alguien abrió la puerta y le tomó del hombro para obligarlo a salir aun cuando él se oponía_ ]

 **-** ¿un conejo de peluche? – ese peluche le recordaba a alguien específico…

[- _por favor no me olvides – una voz llamó su atención en otro recuerdo fragmentado, pero no había nadie – nunca lo haré – escuchó su propia voz responder_ ]

\- ¿pero quién es?-

[ _Otro recuerdo, ahora más borroso, podía notar una figura de un niño no más de 7, parecía ser… albino, pero no notó más nada… ese color de cabello – te quiero Daff – le dijo aquel chico – yo también te quiero Bugsy – de la nada la figura se volvió más visible, de ojos azules y piel avellana, no importa como lo mire ese era el mismo Bugs que conoce_ ]

\- ¿Bugs?... – pensó un momento, ahora podía recordarlo todo aunque su cabeza doliera

[- _Daff… ¿tú crees que las personas nos odien por esto? – tomó su mano mirándole a los ojos – no te preocupes, no importan los demás con tal de que estemos juntos – le beso dulcemente en los labios recibiendo una sonrisa del albino_ ]

\- ¡ah! – Ese recuerdo le sacó un sonrojo momentáneo, que sorpresa para sí mismo – no mentía con eso… él y yo nos conocemos… pero ahora… ¿qué debería pensar?, no puedo recordar más nada que eso… – dejo que la lluvia se llevara su pena, quería recordar pero no podía, ¿le ama?, ¿quiere estar junto a él?, era tan confuso

\- nos conocimos, nos enamoramos, nos separaron y ahora el destino nos ha vuelto a unir, ¿en verdad debería ser así?, mientras era Darside Black me enamore de él perdidamente sin conocerle, ¿fue casualidad?, ¿o quizás ya estaba decidido que fuera así?... ¿en verdad lo amo?, ¿o solo es un capricho?, cada vez que se me acerca me exalto, pero sé que no está bien, no puedo… ¿qué debería elegir?-

Un millón de pensamientos en mi cabeza

¿Debería dejar que mi corazón les siga escuchando?

Porque hasta ahora

He caminado la línea

Nada pierdo, pero algo falta

No puedo decidir

Que está mal, que está bien

¿A qué camino debo ir?...

\- ¿quién soy? – Sus lágrimas se camuflaban entes las gotas de las lluvias, no se movió de allí por más frío que tuviera, esa era la mejor manera de dejar pasar sus sentimientos, aunque todavía sentía un vacío inundarle

Si yo supiera lo que mi corazón me está diciendo

No sé lo que estoy sintiendo, dime

¿Esto es sólo un sueño?

Oh oh

¡Sí!

Si tan sólo pudiera leer los signos y ser plenamente libre

No puedo esperar para finalmente

Ser quién estoy destinado a ser.

Oh oh

Si solo...

Oh oh...

\- ayúdame… Bugs… – ese nombre solo salió por impulso, le necesitaba inesperadamente

¿Estoy loco?

Tal vez podríamos ser...

¡Sí!

¿Seguirás conmigo aun cuando la magia de todo se acabe?...

\- ¡Daffy! – una voz conocida le hizo retornar de sus pensamientos

Si yo supiera lo que mi corazón me está diciendo

No sé lo que estoy sintiendo, dime

¿Esto es sólo un sueño?

Oh oh

Si solo...

Oh oh...

Si solo...

Oh oh...

Si solo...

Oh oh...

Si solo...

Bugs se acercó corriendo al verle bajo la fría y oscura lluvia y le abrazó con fuerza poniendo el rostro del moreno en su pecho para calmarlo, aunque no se podía ver sabía que estaba llorando y le dolía verlo así – Daff…-

Si solo...

\- Bugsy – respondió al abrazo tomándolo con fuerza, no quería que se alejara otra vez, tenía miedo a perderlo otra vez, ojala ese momento durara más tiempo pero ya no podía ni mantenerse a sí mismo de pie

El albino se sorprendió al escucharle decir su nombre de esa forma, hace tiempo que no escuchaba que alguien le llamara así, el único que alguna vez le llamó así fue él…

\- ¿me recuerdas? – se apartaron para mirarse a los ojos, Daffy asintió tímidamente

\- lo sé ahora… perdóname Bugsy – miró al suelo apenado

\- Daff – ese diminutivo que tanto adoraba, su alegría creció tanto al saber que ahora le reconocía, que ahora sabía de él, había sufrido cuando dijo que no sabía quién era, pero ahora no podía negar su alegría, tomó sus mejillas y le obligo a verle – no hay que perdonar – le dedico una dulce sonrisa que fue correspondida

Ambos se acercaron acortando la distancia entre ellos y por primera vez darse el uno al otro un beso dulce y lento que ambos correspondían debajo de la lluvia

\- te amo Daff – se separó apegando su frente con la de él y mirándole a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que le hechizaron hasta en sus sueños

\- yo también… Bugsy – ahora fue él quien tomó su mejilla sonriendo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **end of chapter**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿que por qué elegí esa música?, porque YOLO y porque una amiga me insistió, por eso :P ademas despues de un tiempo me fue agradando y creo que pego la letra con el momento, así que sí, quejas aquí- gracias :D


	8. Chapter 8

Unos días después

\- entonces déjame ver si entendí… tú y bugs se conocieron en el orfanato, ambos compartieron habitación y se acercaron mutuamente hasta que su relación se convirtió en algo más que una amistad, luego los adoptaron y fueron obligados a separarse, Bugs siempre mantuvo en su mente a Daffy pero este perdió la memoria en un accidente cuando cayó desde la ventana de su habitación, por cosa del destino ambos se reencuentran y ahora están saliendo, pero no tienen pensado decirle a nadie para que las chicas no asesinen a Daffy – narró brevemente lo que le acaban de explicar

\- algo así – respondió el moreno sentado al frente de ella con un leve sonrojo al escuchar la palabra "saliendo"

\- aunque me sorprende lo tonto que se puede ser para caerse desde la ventana del segundo piso – sonrió con un tono de burla bastante peculiar en él

\- ¡¿tonto?!, Para tu información me caí intentando escapar solo para verte, desagradecido – le fulminó con la mirada, ¿en serio cómo es que le puede gustar un tipo como este?

Bugs le atrapó con su mano mientras sonreía dormilonamente, ante la cercanía Daffy no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse al instante

\- al contrario, estoy muy feliz por ello-

\- ¡o-oye, estás muy cerca! – intentó empujarlo para que se alejara un poco pero simplemente le agarraba con fuerza sin esforzarse realmente manteniendo siempre una sonrisa en su rostro

\- hace días no tenías problemas para besarme, ¿sabes?, ¿por qué ahora te pones tan nervioso? – le miró directamente a los ojos consiguiendo ponerlo más nervioso

\- p-porque es u-un poco incómodo cu-cuando alguien está v-viéndonos – miró hacia un lado intentando apartar la mirada de esos diamantes ojos

\- ¿entonces estás diciéndome que está bien hacer este tipo de cosas solos? – sonrió lujurioso

\- ¡y-yo no he dicho eso! – se defendió

\- bueno – aprovechó de tomar fotos sin poder evitar la sangre que escurría por sus fosas nasales – todavía hay cosas que no entiendo-

\- ¿Cómo qué? – en algún momento yacía sobre el moreno tomando sus manos mientras este pataleaba para que le soltara, Bugs miró algo cansado, ¿por qué simplemente no se deja llevar?

\- el nuevo director es el padre de Daffy, ¿no?, tus padres son quienes le contrataron, por lo que significa que son alguna clase de celebridad, ¿cómo es que nadie se ha enterado de eso aún y por qué no quieren que sepan? – sencillamente no le importaba lo que hicieran esos dos, en realidad le agradaba

\- es fácil, pues porque nuestras vidas se verían interrumpidas si lo hiciéramos, por ello hemos pagado para que el secreto se mantenga, es como si no existiéramos – respondió con normalidad ignorando por completo los quejidos y amenazas de Daffy

\- comprendo… hmm, ¿puedo preguntar… el por qué se gustan? – Ante tal pregunta ambos se sorprendieron y la miraron segundos después – no malinterpreten, es que me llega la curiosidad de saber sobre su vida en el orfanato – sonrió tímidamente

\- hmm… está bien, ¿por qué no? – se apartó del moreno quien suspiro calmado para sentarse a su lado con nerviosismo – quizás esto sea bueno para Daff también, así le ayudaría a recordar un poco – le miro sonriendo carismáticamente logrando poner nervioso al moreno

[Verás, en aquel entonces antes de conocer a Daffy solía estar solo, era algo afeminado y mi apariencia daba a creer que era una niña, solía ser tímido y poco sociable, los demás niños del orfanato me intimidaban por esto, incluso los adultos me confundían varias veces por una niña obligándome a usar vestido la mayoría del tiempo]

\- _entonces es por eso_ – comprendió ahora el porqué del vestido aquel día que fue a su "casa"

[Un día decidieron cambiarme de habitación ya que el niño que compartía conmigo el lugar solía hacerme muchas bromas, allí es cuando te conocí, por suerte tu no me confundiste con una niña, y durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos nunca me juzgaste, cuando solía ser intimidado tu inmediatamente venías a mi rescate, siempre te vi como un héroe o un modelo a seguir, quería ser como tú, tan cool, tan genial, tan pacífico]

Tanto Daffy como Lola estaban sumergidos en la historia, el primero parece tener algunos recuerdos de eso mientras la otra suspiraba alegre

[Creo que desde ese entonces me enamoré de ti, pero nunca dije nada, pasaron los meses y durante ese tiempo siempre estuviste a mi lado, hasta que un día mientras dormía en la litera de arriba sorpresivamente hubo un apagón, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, tú intentaste calmarme y con tu voz me guiaste a bajar, pero tropecé y sin pensarlo caímos juntos, ese fue… nuestro primer y accidental beso, estaba apenado claro, incluso intenté disculparme, pero tus manos tocaron mi mejilla y me guiaron hasta tus labios, cuando llegó la luz sentí que mi corazón estallaría pero tú me sostuviste mirándome con una sonrisa… desde entonces habíamos prometido estar siempre juntos sin importar qué y nunca separarnos]

\- eso es muy lindo, ¿pero por qué parece que tu personalidad cambio tan drásticamente desde entonces? – respondió la única chica presente mientras Daffy estaba rojo como un tomate de tan solo pensarlo

\- por dos simples razones: mis hermanos y mi antigua primaria – respondió con pesadez – aunque no se confundan, en realidad soy de ese tipo de chicos que les gusta intimidar a otros… sinceramente durante un tiempo pensé en vengarme de la sociedad con un perfecto crimen carbonizándolos a todos – ante esto ambos amigos tiemblan como gelatina al sentir un escalofríos terrible – pero todo eso cambió cuando te volví a ver – dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno quien le quedo mirando fijamente

\- ¡ah!, casi lo olvido, el otro día vi tus borradores, en serio, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras Darside Black?-

\- ¿cómo iba a saber que tú seguías mis historias?... esa es posiblemente otra cosa del destino – sonrió tomando de un abrazo al moreno intentando que esta vez no se le escapara

\- ¡para ya, aún estamos en la escuela, ¿recuerdas?! – apartó su rostro empujándolo lo más que podía

\- ¿prefieres hacerlo en la casa? – sujetó sus manos y las llevo a su espalda acercando su rostro hasta que sus narices rozaran la una con la otra

\- ¡eres despreciable, ¿sabes?! – estaba sonrojado hasta el máximo de tan solo escuchar su voz tan cerca de él con ese tono tan lujurioso

\- creo que los dejaré solo para que tengan su momento de intimidad – sugirió Lola levantándose de su asiento y marchando hacia la puerta

\- no podría estar más de acuerdo ~3 – sonrió carismáticamente despidiéndose de la chica

\- ¡espera Lola, no me dejes solo con él! – estiró su mano con dificultad intentando apelar a su lado bueno pero esta solo rió y salió sin decir nada – ¡Lola! – unas lágrimas algo exageradas se escurrieron por sus mejillas

\- ahora ya sabes mi secreto, tengo aquellos vestidos por un fetiche de niñez, además me ayudan a continuar mis historias – sostuvo sus brazos y se acercó a besar desde su cuello hasta la comisura de sus labios sonriendo por los gemidos que el moreno le dedicaba – ¿sabes?, en todas mis historias siempre menciono a un chico lindo y adorable, valiente, gentil, y a la vez fuerte, lleno de coraje, de un sentido fuerte por la justicia y una voluntad de acero… me base de ti para crear a ese personaje – beso sus labios semi-abiertos por la sorpresa introduciendo su lengua en el proceso

\- ahn-hm – sus gemidos eran callados por el beso causando una sensación de timbre en su boca, todavía se le era imposible acostumbrarse a los apasionados besos del albino pero admitía que le encantaban, su corazón palpitando agitadamente, sus piernas temblando, su temperatura aumentando, las gotas de sudor que resbalan por su piel, sus manos haciéndose un extraño nudo y su lengua siendo tomada como si fuera un caramelo, ¿qué más faltaba para volverse definitivamente loco?

Su sorpresa fue sentir algo entre su entrepierna frotando con lentitud, no se había dado cuenta cuando Bugs desabrochó su pantalón y metió su mano entre su ropa interior

\- ¡e-espera!, estamos todavía en la escuela, ¿qué pasa si alguien viene y nos ve? – se agito nuevamente, era muy vergonzoso pensar en la posibilidad

\- en realidad… no me importa si alguien nos encuentra así – confesó siguiendo frotando esa parte blanda – además las clases ya terminaron-

\- pero… – le era difícil hablar al mismo tiempo en que evitaba emitir gemido alguno – e-está bien… pero en el suelo, que las sillas nos oculten-

\- pero tu ropa se manchará, ¿está bien para ti? – se detuvo por un breve momento mirándole a los ojos

\- … sí – respondió tímidamente recostándose en el suelo siendo seguido por el albino

Bugs atrapó los labios de Daffy nuevamente con desesperación mientras observaba como este con nerviosismo intentaba ocultar su rostro

 **Al día siguiente**

Daffy caminaba hasta la entrada de la secundaria algo cansado ya que no pudo dormir anoche tampoco, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?, siempre se despierta a mitad de la noche después de tener un sueño con Bugs

\- ¿por qué?, arg… sino estuviera todo el tiempo tratando de hacerme esas… cosas… no tendría esos sueños extraños – habló para sí mismo intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras revolvía sus cabellos con desesperación

\- pero ayer no te quejaste con lo que te hice-

\- eso es porque aunque me negara tú no me escucharías, ¿así que para que esforzarme? – se detiene en seco con rostro de haber visto a un fantasma – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – se alejó como el viento en una posición de defensa un tanto extraña con un sonrojo aún más fuerte que con el que llego

\- hmm~ ¿tuviste un sueño conmigo Doc? – ignoró su pregunta y se le acercó tomando del hombro del moreno dedicándole una sonrisa alegre

\- ¡n-no te me acerques en frente de todos! – le empujaba pero este todavía sostenía su hombro manteniendo la sonrisa

\- ¿por qué?, ¿qué acaso no tenemos una buena relación? – dijo con todo el doble sentido de la palabra soltándolo de improvisto dejándole caer ante la fuerza de gravedad – ¿entonces? – sigue sonriendo con tanta confianza

\- … – miró el suelo con ira como si fuera el causante de su agonía – adoras verme sufrir, ¿no es así? – se levantó temblorosamente

\- ¿qué pasa si digo que así es? – semi-cerró los ojos de manera en que parecía que enfocara algo en específico con un tono burlón en sus palabras

\- eres despreciable – le fulminó con la mirada ganando como consecuencia una risa aguda del albino a quien solo le causo gracia su comportamiento infantil

\- ¿qué pasa con esa atmosfera?, ¿por qué Bugs se acerca tanto a ese chico? – los murmullos de las chicas alrededor le llegaban como aguja a los oídos de Daffy

\- míralo, otra vez se le acerca a Bugs como si nada, acaba de llegar y ya cree que puede hablarle con tanta confianza-

\- es detestable, simplemente se aprovecha de que Bugs es amable para pedirle que le acompañe-

\- debería regresar de donde vino-

Todos los comentarios femeninos caían como plomo sobre él, era como si navajas cortaran cada parte de su cuerpo que creía que se desprendería, sintió sus pies temblar evitándole el caminar con normalidad

\- ¿qué sucede? – pregunto al verle tan desanimado repentinamente

\- ¿tú que crees que sucede Bugs?, las chicas me odian por tan solo estar cerca de ti… no creo poder soportar sus amenazas todo el año – dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio sosteniéndose de la pared para no caer

\- ah, ¿es eso? – sonrió instantáneamente sin tomarle importancia a sus preocupaciones menores

\- te odio – pero no recibió respuesta

\- ¿Quiénes son?-

\- no lo sé, tal parece que son nuevos-

\- ¡son tan lindos!...-

Más murmullos de las chicas detrás de ellos, ambos se fijaron hacia donde estaban mirando

\- ¿oh?, pero que sorpresa, mira a quien nos encontramos – el hermano mayor del albino pasó de entre las miradas ajenas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **End of chapter**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

tan tan TAAANNN llegaron los hermanos problema! xP


	9. Chapter 9

\- ¿oh?, pero que sorpresa, mira a quien nos encontramos-

\- ¡Daffy! – corre hasta el mencionado abrazándolo sorpresivamente con fuerza

\- ¿Tweety? – no pudo sostenerse y cayo de plomo al suelo con el rubio sobre él

\- ¿no estás feliz Daffy?, tocaremos juntos a partir de hoy – sonrió cálidamente sin soltarle, para el moreno la posición en la que estaban era algo incómoda, sobre todo con los movimientos que hacía el menor sintiendo algunos roces innecesarios

Daffy sintió como las miradas de las chicas penetraban su cuerpo como estacas directas a su corazón y un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser

\- ¡e-espera! – le separó apenado pues parece que el rubio no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía – ¿tocaremos juntos?-

\- pues así parece – respondió el peli-negro con una sonrisa relajada

\- le pedí a tu padre que nos permitiera estudiar juntos y el aceptó, pero creo que entendió mal y los agregó a ellos también – les miró fastidiado, tomó la mano de Daffy y le ayudo a levantar

\- ¡¿tú también?! – grito llamando la atención de los presentes

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes?, ¿Qué acaso no es mejor así?, después de todo somos muy buenos amigos ahora, y no quiero estar lejos de mi mejor amigo – sonrió coquetamente solo para Daffy para que entendiera la indirecta, bufándose de cómo sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono rosa – pero creo que no podremos pasar de desapercibidos ahora que estamos todos aquí – hablo más para él mismo pero muy susceptibles los otros entendieron a qué se refería, las miradas de las chicas todavía se posaban sobre ellos como si una montaña de rosas les estuvieran rodeando

\- al menos será un año interesante – agrego Marvin después de un par de minutos en silencio

\- ¡ya yo quiero conocer a todos, vamos! – el muy emocionado chico se llevó a Daffy jaloneando de su franela

\- ¡e-espera! – trato de seguirle el paso pero solo lograba tropezarse, ¿por qué tenía que correr?

\- ¿y entonces? – Rompió con el silencio mirando con desgano a su hermano menor – ¿cómo van las cosas con Dodgers?-

Bugs se sorprendió por un momento pero volvió a su postura erguida y como si no le hubiera prestado atención a sus palabras siguió el camino hacia donde Daffy y Tweety se fueron

\- ya veo… me ignoraras, que mal y yo que quería empezar desde cero ahora que estamos obligados a estudiar juntos – sus palabras eran amables pero el albino conocía a la perfección ese semblante en su rostro que no le agradaba para nada

\- intenta no llamar la atención y vete a otra parte-

\- ¿no llamar la atención?, Bugs… pero si la atención nos rodea – señalo hasta el grupo femenino que hizo círculos alrededor de ellos para tomar fotos desquiciadamente

\- por más razón – caminó más rápido tratando de responder lo más cortante pero amable las peticiones de las chicas

\- ¿se conocen?-

\- parece que si…-

\- no puedo escuchar lo que dicen pero estoy feliz de que chicos como ellos estén en un solo lugar… es como si se refrescara hasta el más tormentoso día – suspiró alegre sacando más fotos de ellos dos juntos, todas las chicas siguieron a hacer lo mismo

\- o-oye… ¿puedes… decirnos tu nombre? – una estrepitosa chica se le acercó con la duda, las demás estaban ansiosas de saber la respuesta

\- ¡oh!, pues claro, mi nombre es Marvin Marshall y es un placer conocerlas a todas ustedes señoritas – tomó la mano de la chica y cortésmente la beso haciendo una leve reverencia como todo un caballero

\- ¡Kyaaa!~ – de ellas brotaban corazones intentando no desmayarse en el momento

\- hehehe, pero que chicas más interesantes, díganme, ¿Quién de ustedes conoce a Daffy Dodgers de la clase 2-B? – su pregunta retumbó el lugar como si sus palabras fueran alguna clase de fuerza antinatural

Bugs volteó a verle con enojo mientras las chicas se formaron al lado de Marvn buscando con desesperación responder a sus interrogantes

\- ¿qué tiene él que ver con ustedes?-

\- ¿lo conoces?-

\- rayos Daffy… como te odio – rechinaban los dientes

\- hmm, se puede decir que lo conozco, él es un buen amigo, igual que Bugs – volteó a mirar al mencionado – ¿verdad amigo? – aunque las chicas no lo notaran el albino comprendió casi al instante el sarcasmo en sus palabras

\- por supuesto Marvin – no le tocó de otra que decir eso cuando todas le quedaron mirando sorprendidas e ilusionadas

\- ¡Kyaaaa!, ¡eso es fantástico!... acompañadnos, te llevaremos hasta el aula 2-B – como si fueran una ola de mar se los llevaron de improvisto a ambos

[Mientras]

\- ouch… duele – se quejó al sentir un dolor en su rodilla después de que Tweety lo hiciera correr con desenfreno por todo los pasillos y lo tiró al suelo sorpresivamente

\- ah, lo siento – se disculpó tímidamente y cerró la puerta con delicadeza, se acercó hasta Daffy y miró su rodilla con un moretón – déjame ayudarte – para calmar el dolor le dio un pequeño beso por sobre la herida – ¿está mejor? – volteó a verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- s-si… – se sonrojo levemente al sentirse como un pequeño siendo protegido – gracias-

\- hehehe – le dedicó una pequeña risita risueña y se abalanzó a abrazarlo – Daffy es tan adorable – suavizó sus mejillas apapachándolo con ternura

\- ¡espe-esperate!, ¡vas a hacer que nos caigamos otra vez! – se quejó nervioso, de repente el pequeño rubio lo miró con ojos dormilones y sin previo aviso le robó un beso no tan inocente - ¡¿eh?!-

\- te quiero – susurró cerca de su oído para luego tumbarlo por completo, dejándolo a él bajo su disposición

\- ¡detente Tweety! – alejó su rostro sabiendo que intentaría tomar sus labios nuevamente pero la sensación repentina de algo tocando su miembro hizo que sus manos temblaran y perdieran fuerza – ah… – un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios al no poder evitarlo

\- déjame consentirte… te haré sentir como nadie nunca antes te había hecho sentir – besó su labio inferior viajando hasta su cuello

\- no… lo creo… – se sonrojó dando por hecho que como Bugs no hay más – ya veo por qué son hermanos… – son tan pervertidos como ninguno, y mantienen otra faceta delante de las demás personas

\- ¿oh?, entonces es cierto lo que pensé, tú y mi hermano son pareja – se detuvo de besarlo para ver su expresión de sonrojo máximo

\- ¡¿q-qué?!... bueno… no es como si… esto… nosotros… ¿tú…? – incluso sus ojos dieron vueltas

\- lo deduje al primer momento, Bugs nunca lleva a nadie a la casa, ni siquiera a su novia, si es que tuvo, tú fuiste el primero, además fue una sorpresa verte desnudo, era obvio que ustedes tuvieron algo – se levantó dejándolo en libertad

\- ¡e-eso fue todo su idea! – intentó defenderse pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que les dure el secretito? – sonrió algo malicioso, dejando en sorpresa al moreno

\- ¡por favor mantén el secreto! – se inclinó hasta más no poder

\- ¿he?, ¿yo?... yo no diré nada – Dodgers le miró confuso, ¿así de fácil? – pero tú tampoco dirás nada de lo que pasó aquí-

\- no podía ser así de fácil, ¿eh?... bueno, está bien… no diré nada – suspiro cansado levantando su mano derecha como un signo de promesa

\- muy bien – cortó la distancia entre ambos con velocidad y succionó su cuello dejando una visible marca

\- ¡o-oye! – se lo quitó de encima pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que la marca se profundizara, frotó su cuello adolorido – ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!-

\- ¿qué harás cuando Bugs mire esa marca?, ¿le dirás la verdad o le mentiras?... ¿o quizás se lo ocultes?... quiero saber… recuerda que si dices algo yo contaré "su" secretito a todo el instituto, incluyendo a tu padre – tocó la manivela listo para salir

\- eres más despreciables de lo que aparentas – le miró con asco y odio

\- hmm… ¿te digo algo?... – se giró para verle a los ojos – lo que dije anteriormente no era mentira… en verdad te quiero – sonrió nuevamente al ver las expresiones cambiar en el rostro del otro – y por cierto… será mejor que no te confíes de nadie… incluso el más inocente puede ser un poco "soberbio" hehehe – y con una sirita risueña salió del lugar dejando en la confusión al pobre Daffy

\- … – se quedó mirando a la puerta preguntándose ¿cómo alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan astutamente macabro? – ¡la marca!, ¿qué hago?, ¿cómo hago para que desaparezca? – Intentó levantar el cuello de la franela pero no alcanzaba a tapar todo – esto va muy mal – nerviosamente buscó por algo que le ayudara en esa habitación que al parecer era el cuarto de limpieza

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **End of chapter**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

hasta aquí, necesito actualizar, ¿que les ha parecido?, ¿bastante intrigante?, ¿que se trae en manos Tweety?, ¿y que pasara con Bugs y Marvin?, ¿Marvin se trae algo?, ¿como resolvera el problema de la marca Daffy?, averiguenlo en el proximo episodio de dragon boll zeta (sarcasmo) okno xD


End file.
